Individual cells from plasmacytomas and normal plasma cells were shown to contain two classes of immunoglobulin heavy chain. In plasmacytomas, it was shown that both classes were detected as paraproteins in serum and ascites of tumor bearing mice and that these paraproteins share idiotype. This suggests that class switches in immunoglobulin synthesis may occur within individual cells.